


For A Good Time Call

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And for a guy he meets through Phone Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gee Steve! How come your mom lets you have 2 crushes?!, Identity Porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Secret Identity, Steve pines for Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: Steve explores his sexuality by trying out a phone sex service. He may just leave the situation crushing on the guy at the other end of the phone. He already had feelings for his teammate Iron Man, now a new crush gets thrown into the mix. What ever shall he do?





	For A Good Time Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariana_oconnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_oconnor/gifts).



> For mariana_oconnor for Stony Loves Steve 2019
> 
> Beta'd by FestiveFerret, who was very kind and patient with my writing and was a big help!
> 
> I did this based off of one of my giftee's prompts suggested for the sign up and was basically an excuse to make a "Jake From State Farm Khakis" Joke that went way out of hand in a good way. This is my first time attempting to write phone sex and identity porn, so I hope I've done it enough justice!

He could do this. Steve could definitely do this.

 

He could dial this number and go along with whatever went down during the conversation. No one would know and no one would be around to judge him, up in his room on his floor of Avengers Tower. Okay, maybe JARVIS would know, but the AI didn't judge and wouldn't leak anything without prompting. So there should be nothing to worry about.

 

The numbers were pressed into his phone. All he had to do was push call.

 

Steve laid back in his bed, head gently hitting the headboard as he groaned, lost in his thoughts. When he had heard of such a thing as a phone sex line, Steve hadn’t batted an eye at the thought. But now that he was wanting to try and explore his sexuality in this time period, (because Lord knew that wasn't something you could openly do back in his day), Steve thought it wouldn't be too bad to use one and try to experiment a bit.

 

He was attracted to women, certainly; he always knew that from back when he and Bucky would go around trying to get dates. The more he thought about it now, however, the more he realized how he had looked at some fellas back then and thought about them briefly the same way he had the gals. He couldn't freely entertain such thoughts in the 1940s, but now that it was more accepted in this day and age, he could and he would.

 

What prompted his urge to explore in the present day more often than not however was one person alone: Iron Man.

 

When out on the field with his team to fight the 'villain of the week', as Captain America, his co-leader Iron Man was more often than not on his mind. The man was brilliant, helpful, could be sassy and a bit of a smart-ass on occasion, but definitely was an amazing partner. Although he has never seen who was behind the suit, helping protect their fair city of New York, Steve trusted and admired the man behind it. He often fantasized about what the man underneath looked like, wanting to discover the identity of the man who managed to win him over and made the blond's heart frequently do back flips in his chest when he's around him.

 

So he would try an experiment to see if this feeling was an attraction simply towards his mysterious teammate, or if he was attracted to his gender as a whole as well. Which was why he was still waiting to call the number currently dialed in his phone.

 

Steve assumed it was like ripping off a bandage, do it quick and get it over with. Steve quickly pressed the call button, eyes shut nervously as he heard the receiver ring on the other end.

 

" _ Thank you for calling the Lusty Lounge phone service,"  _ a sensual female voice spoke over as a prerecorded prompt.  _ "Dial 1 to speak with one of our lovely ladies, 2 for one of our ravishing gentlemen, or 3 if you'd like a sexy surprise. If you're a returning member and know who you want to speak with, please dial their unique three-digit number _ ."

 

Steve wasn't quite sure what to expect from the service, but they must have done pretty good business if they had a 'returning members' program.

 

Pushing the trivial thoughts away for later, Steve went ahead and dialed 2 and waited as the line began to ring again and transferred him to his phone partner. His nerves shot up once he heard an unprompted voice on the other end, a low and smooth rumble of a tone easily sailing into his ear from the receiver.

 

" _ Thanks for calling up the Lusty Lounge. My name's Anthony. What's yours, sweetheart? _ "

 

"Uh, I'm Steve." he replied carefully, voice low as he took in the sound of the other's. He heard a soft humof intrigue come from his conversation partner before the man spoke again.

 

" _ Well hello, Steve. You sound like you'd be a strong guy. I bet you are, huh _ ?" Anthony said with an amused purr in his voice. " _ Nice and toned; betcha could lift me like I was nothing if I was there~ _ "

 

Steve could feel heat on his cheeks rise up already, a little embarrassed from the flirting already, and they had only introduced themselves. Great.

 

"I mean, you got me. I'd consider myself fairly strong. Probably could keep you held up for a bit without too much trouble, if I'm being honest," he replied, earning himself another purr.

 

" _ Oh man, I would totally love that. Love getting man-handled by strong partners _ ," Anthony admitted with a chuckle, Steve almost able to see the smirk in the man's voice behind the receiver. " _ Well Steve, here comes the infamous question; What are you wearing over there on your side _ ?"

 

"Uh... Khakis?" Steve said in a question, and automatically smacking himself for it. Real smooth, Rogers.

 

" _ Khakis, huh? Tight ones, I hope _ ?" Anthony giggled on the other end, clearly picking up that Steve had to be a first timer. " _ Still got on clothes from your day job _ ?"

 

"No, these are just the pants I like to wear occasionally. They're comfortable and go well with some of the shirts I normally wear as well," Steve explained softly "I've got a uniform for my day job."

 

" _ Ooo, a man in uniform? And you are on one of these phone lines? Naughty boy~ _ " Anthony teased with an interested noise. " _ I do love me a man in uniform, though. I bet it'd be super hot if you were able to fuck me while wearing it, huh? _ "

 

It was at that point things were starting to react. Steve's cock gave a small twitch in interest at the idea of fucking someone wearing his Captain America uniform he used in the field. 

 

         "I suppose it would depend on if that'd be something you'd be into," he murmured, a hand running down his thigh slowly and tracing a finger on it in small circles.

 

" _ Oh most definitely _ ," Anthony assured him, a thoughtful hum leaving his throat. " _ I bet you would absolutely look even better out of it though, completely bare. Where I could see all those muscles in their glory, yeah _ ?"

 

"Yeah. Yes..." Steve responded, flush warming his cheeks as he listened, hand slowly beginning to palm himself through his khakis. "If you could do that, um... what would you do to me if given that chance?"

 

Anthony chuckled softly in response. Could the other tell this was his first time doing this? Was Steve being that openly awkward and Anthony just found it amusing enough that he garnered a pity laugh? Maybe Steve was just being a bot too self conscious about it.

 

" _ Oh baby, there wouldn't be much I  _ wouldn't _ do if given the chance _ ," Anthony said with a purr, voice becoming a bit more breathy and sultry. " _ Those khakis would most certainly be gone. Your shirt, too. But I would make sure to peel them off of you nice and slow. Reveal that body bit by bit like an advent calendar for your skin, really take my time and soak it in _ ."

 

"Oh, a real teaser, huh?" Steve chuckled back breathily, continuing the slow moving pressure around his crotch. " What color are your eyes? I bet you have amazing eyes. Can almost imagine them moving up and down over my body, just eating me up with them alone..."

 

" _ They're a warm brown, and yeah, I've been told they are pretty spectacular _ ." Anthony chuckled in amusement. " _ But I would devour that body of yours with my eyes before I even  _ really _ touched you, then and only then would I let my hands roam over every bit of skin I could find. Work to find every little sensitive spot on you to make you shiver in anticipation for what I'm gonna do next _ ."

 

"Well, consider me thoroughly anticipating," Steve answered in a breathy sigh, having undone his pants at this point and freeing his cock from the confining garment. He began to slowly tease himself through his boxers, wetting his lips as he hung on Anthony's next words. "Where would you focus those hands, huh? Take a guess to where I would be most sensitive to your touches, Anthony."

 

" _ I thiiink... _ " Anthony started with a teasing hum and a giggle behind his lips " _ I think you'd be really sensitive on your chest. Could probably getcha super hot and bothered from your nips alone, huh? Then I'd get my mouth below your abdomen and work down because I feel like you have this nice little spot on your inner thighs that could make you shiver and moan if I gave it enough attention. Am I right, Stevie? _ "

 

Steve let out a small mewl at the thought, ears twitching as he thought he heard a new noise coming from Anthony’s end. It sounded like the other may have been undoing a belt.

 

" _ Sounds like someone's liking that idea _ ." Anthony mewled, sounding like a grin was hidden in his words. " _ You touching yourself, baby? Teasing that cock while I talk with you? I bet you have an amazing cock, Steve. Nice and thick in your hand while you get off on my words _ ?"

 

"Oh geez, you're good at this," Steve couldn't help but moan out quietly, cock fully freed from his boxers as he took it in hand. He lazily stroked it up and down, working to bring himself to full hardness as he let Anthony's words thrum through his mind and fill it with vivid images.

 

" _ That's why I get paid the big bucks, baby _ ." Anthony chuckled teasingly. " _ Now, I'm thinking that you'd be one to appreciate a good blowjob, yeah? Lord knows I'd love to get my mouth around that dick of yours. And if you were good, might even let you fuck my face too, handsome. Would you like that? My hot, wet mouth wrapped around your cock to the base? Betcha you're big enough I'd nearly choke from it filling my mouth, huh _ ?"

 

"Christ almighty--" Steve said in another choked out moan, cock twitching heavily in interest in his hand, and his free hand reaching down to fondle his balls in time with his thrusts. "I would love that. Would love that so fuckin' much, you have no idea."

 

" _ Give me an idea then, big boy~ _ " Anthony purred, a noise of amusement leaving his throat as he continued to touch himself. " _ Tell me with that pretty voice of yours. Had an accent coming out of there, yeah? Where you from, Steve? _ "

 

"Brooklyn," Steve gasped out after a particular twist of his wrist, hearing a chuckle from Anthony on the other end of the line. "Born and raised, that okay with ya'?" he continued, exaggerating his accent a bit.

 

" _ Perfectly fine, baby. Like me them Brooklyn boys. _ " The man purred, breath starting to sound a bit hitched. " _ I'm a Manhattanite, myself. But I've always had a soft spot for Brooklyn. Maybe we've crossed paths before. If not, we totally should. We could work on making this a reality, if you like the idea after _ ."

 

"Don't make promises ya don't know if ya can keep," Steve moaned softly, face hot and flushed at the thought. He would love to meet the man behind the voice. Anthony just seemed to know what to say to make a guy want more. It was what he did as a job, after all. "I bet ya say that to all the fellas you get at the end of your line, huh?"

 

Anthony gave an interesting huff of breath, Steve hearing him let out a soft pant, as well. Could he be working himself too, as they talked? Was that a normal practice for these things? He'd have to look it up later, probably.

 

" _ You'd be surprised to hear that I don't offer things like that. Granted most of my clients aren't so close in proximity, but even the few who are don't sound as responsive as you, Stevie _ ," Anthony admitted with a soft moan in reply, hand quickening around himself. " _ I would love to see just how responsive you really were. Could work you up and take good care of you. Do whatever you'd want me to. Be a good boy for you. _ "

 

Steve moaned deep at that thought, a heat building up in the pit of his stomach. God, he would love that, just to have that experience, especially with someone like Anthony who seemed to know exactly what to do. Experienced, he was sure. An interaction like that--if the other was truly offering-- would definitely help him know if he liked men as a whole or just specific ones. Could be worth it.

 

"Well, if ya help me get off like this first, then maybe we can discuss that proposition." Steve moaned and panted across the receiver. "I'm-- I'm gettin' closer, so I really need ya to keep up with that mouth of yours, please."

 

That earned him a quick bark of a laugh from the man on the line, an actual sound of mirth in the noise before the man spoke again.

 

" _ Most definitely, baby. Just help me get there, too, and I'll run my mouth all you want _ ." the man admitted playfully, feeling himself pull closer to that heat in his stomach as he sped up his strokes. " _ How would you feel if I were to ride you, Steve? 'Cause I really wanna fill myself up with that cock of yours. Would you like that? _ "

 

" _ Oh God, _ yes,  _ please _ !" Steve moaned, face red in embarrassment from how loud his begging was. He really hoped no one else in the tower could hear him. He would never hear the end of it if the team heard him moaning like some wanton floozy.

" _ Oh yeah, that's what I mean, Stevie. So responsive to me. That's what I wanna see in person, _ " Anthony moaned back in pleasure, breaths getting heavier as he spoke. " _ Wanna ride you until you're screaming my name. Wanna hear those pretty noises leave your lips while I'm bouncin' on that cock like there's no tomorrow! _ "

 

Steve's moans quickened as he felt himself riding that edge, a nearly pornographic moan leaving Anthony's lips on the other end being what brought him over with a cry. He softly chanted out small  _ yeses _ as he pumped himself through his high, giving a soft noise from oversensitivity not much longer after. Once his mind was a bit clearer, he could hear Anthony panting, a few soft mewls leaving the other's lips. Had Anthony also...?

 

" _ Good God, I haven't had a release like that in ages. Your voice and noises, Steve. Shit-- _ " Steve heard the man pant out, a breathy chuckle following suit. He must've hit his high as well then. Huh. Should that be flattering? He didn't know, but Steve definitely considered it flattering.

 

"I could say the same. Been ages. And I have definitely never had anyone dirty talk me like that," he admitted, still a little bit out of breath as he laid laxly back in his bed. "Hopefully, someday, you could uh... make good on those things you said you'd do?"

 

Anthony chuckled back, the noise amused and laced with a comfortable warmth.

 

" _ Here's what I am gonna do _ ," he started,the rustling around of pants being heard over the phone. " _ I really do wanna take you up on that. I shouldn't do this, but I am not really that concerned if I lose this job for doing it _ ."

 

All of a sudden, Steve's phone buzzed in his hand, a new message from an unknown number showing up. The message flashed by, containing some winking faces, an eggplant, and water droplets.

" _ You just got a text, right? That's from me. That way you can put the number in your phone _ ," Anthony explained. " _ We can message and everything, then if you decide you wanna meet up to make good on the offer, we can plan where you wanna meet. Sound good? _ "

 

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Great even," Steve hummed back, unable to help the smile creeping up onto his lips from the thought. "Thank you, Anthony."

 

" _ Thank  _ you,  _ big guy _ .  _ Look forward to talking with you again, _ " the man said with a purr in his voice. " _ And thank you so much again for calling The Lusty Lounge phone service _ ."

 

And with that, the receiver on the other end clicked and the call was ended.

 

Steve let his phone fall from his hand next to him on the bed, a long overdue sated feeling thrumming through his body as he let what had all transpired roll around in his mind. He had a guy's number-- Oh shit,  _ he had a guy's number _ . He hadn't expected that in the slightest. This was just supposed to be an experiment, and now he had the number of a potential date? Or at least one for potential casual sex. This wasn't how he thought this would go at all.

 

He didn't really end up finding out what he wanted to find out through this, if he was completely honest. Steve really just went from having feelings for his coworker to now budding ones for an attractive-sounding man over the phone.

 

_ Shit. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a couple of weeks since his first encounter with Anthony, and since then, Steve and the man had been texting back and forth almost nonstop. Steve was still new to cell phones for the most part, but he picked it up fairly quickly. He even finally caught on to the hidden meaning of some of the emojis that Anthony would send him, and in what seemed to be 'Classic Anthony' fashion, they were  _ very _ flirtatious.

 

Aside from all the flirting they did manage, Steve and Anthony got along well. Anthony turned out to be pretty snarky, but Steve was able to dish back what he gave each and every time. Their banter was playful and teasing, but did end up with a few deeper conversations more often than not. It reminded Steve of his relationship on the team with Iron Man, almost like a different side of an almost identical coin.

 

Because of that feeling, Steve remained a bit conflicted. He didn't want to give up on the mysterious partnership he had with Iron Man, but he certainly didn't want to give up on becoming closer with Anthony either. It got to the point he had once asked in a joking (but not really joking) way if the other man would ever in his life consider a threesome with a robot. He honestly got a very interested response from Anthony, but the other didn't have to know he was asking seriously.

 

Throughout their time talking, the two men finally managed to schedule a date together. It was going to be something simple, just a dinner and a movie, then they would see where things would go after. Steve was extremely nervous about it, though, enough that the team (mostly Natasha) could tell something was off about him. They all wanted to know what had him riled up so much (definitely Natasha), but the captain wasn't ready to share the information until if and when he and Anthony started to regularly date.

 

Within the afternoon of the day the two were meant to meet up, the Avengers' call to assemble rang through, much to Steve's dismay. It was only The Wrecking Crew stirring up mayhem downtown, but even if it was a quick battle, the time to debrief afterwards would still take forever. Definitely enough for Anthony and him to miss their movie. As much as he didn't want to stand his date up, Steve's job protecting the city with his team had to come first. He would have to call Anthony later, think of some excuse to give him for being late or maybe even having to reschedule their date, and apologize. Right now, it was time to show the Wrecking Crew some manners.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Widow. Hawkeye. Everything looking good on your end of things?"

 

" _ Sure is, Cap. S.H.I.E.L.D's getting our friends all in the minivan and back to their cells where they should've stayed, _ " Clint answered back over on the comms, helping boot in the last of the Crew into the S.H.I.E.L.D vehicles for transport.

 

"Copy that," Cap answered back, nodding appreciatively in reply as he was on the ground checking on civilians. "Iron Man, how is everything looking from your angle?"

 

" _ Looking fine up here, Cap. Thankfully the Wrecking Crew didn't get a whole lot of wrecking done, so the clean up shouldn't be too much trouble _ ," Iron Man replied, flying over the city to take record of any civilians and leftover debris. " _ Which less clean up needed is good. Because as much as I love bonding with the team, I do have somewhere tonight that I need to be _ ."

 

" _ Got a hot date, Iron Man? _ " Natasha teased over the comms, a wry tone in her voice.

 

" _ Something like that _ ," The man replied, voice somewhat deadpan through the voice synthesizer of the suit.

 

"Chatter, team," Cap called through the comms, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice at the thought that Iron Man could actually be seeing someone. To be fair, Steve couldn't blame anyone for wanting to date the man behind Iron Man, for sure, he just wished he could be the one to do so one day.

 

The mention of dates did remind him, though.

 

“I am going to do a once over around the area for any civilians to make sure we are clear and can debrief,” Cap assured his team over the comms, heading off toward one of the more secluded underpasses as he observed.

 

Once he was sure the areas were all clear and secure, Steve hid himself away in the underpass and briefly turned off his communicator. Taking his StarkPhone out of one of his pouches, he searched up Anthony’s number and began to dial. He had to make this call.

 

“ _ Hello _ ?” Steve heard at the other end of the line after a few quick rings, Anthony’s voice sounding a little surprised. He assumed that it was because they hadn’t really called each other much, despite all their phone interactions.

 

“Hey! Hey, Anthony. It's Steve,” Steve said, mentally smacking himself. Of course the other knew it was him. “I-- God, I hate doing this-- uh, we’ll have to reschedule our date tonight. Some stuff came up with work that couldn't have been put aside, and I am stuck dealing with that for who knows how long tonight. I was really looking forward to it, too. I am so sorry--”

 

“ _ Steve, it's alright. I understand _ ,” Steve heard from behind him over the sound of repulsor thrusters.

 

Cap jolted and whipped his head around quickly towards the sound, seeing Iron Man land in front of him, stepping up to meet him in the underpass.

 

“ _ Conveniently enough, something with my job also came up and pushed our date behind schedule. So it looks like _ Godzilla Vs. King Kong  _ is out for the night _ ,” the man in metal continued, silently smiling behind his mask at the confused look on Captain America’s face. “ _ We could still do dinner at Giuseppe's, if you want? Feeling a little like some hearty Italian food after the fight. You? _ ”

 

“Iron Man. What--?” Cap answered, his brain feeling like it was trying to short circuit. Why did Iron Man know about his date with…

 

“You’re-- You’re Anthony?” he asked a bit breathlessly, his mind finally connecting the dots. “So you really did have a date you needed to get to--”

 

“ _ A  _ hot _ date _ ,” Iron Man corrected. “ _ Don’t sell yourself short, Cap _ .”

 

“How long did you know who I was?” Steve asked with genuine curiosity, earning an altered laugh from the masked man in front of him. “I mean, how did you know Captain America and the Steve you had phone sex with were-- oh  _ God _ , I had phone sex with Iron Man-- with my team partner--  _ shit _ \--”

 

“ _ Steve, seriously, calm down. It really is okay. Don’t blow a gasket _ ,” The Iron Man assured him, a robotic laugh still in his voice. “ _ I knew like 5 minutes into our phone conversation that day. I can put two and two together. Plus vocal recognition is always helpful _ .”

 

“I suppose it is,” Steve responded, glad his cowl was up. It at least covered up a bit of the flush covering up his face so that Anthony wouldn’t be able to see it.

 

“ _ It really is _ ,” Iron Man assured him, carefully gripping Cap’s shoulder with a gauntleted hand. “ _ So. After debrief. Your place with delivery from Guiseppe’s? Have us a night in. Then we could see where things lead us without having to worry about getting all flustered and handsy in public with each other. And we don’t have to worry about stumbling around the team on the way back in. Sound good? _ ”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Great,” Steve answered with an enthusiastic nod, feeling a comfort under Iron Man’s hold on his shoulder. “So, this is an important question; You  _ are _ going to have the suit off during our date, right? I have honestly been dying to know what you look like; Both as Anthony and the man behind Iron Man.”

 

“ _ Of course. Unless you really were curious about that whole ‘threesome with a robot’ thing, _ ” Anthony teased, no doubt seeing Steve’s skin flush. “ _ Now let’s meet up with Nat and Clint so we can get this done and get our date started _ .”

 

“It was a genuine curiosity!” Cap defended, latching onto Iron Man’s side. He felt the armor wrap an arm around his waist to keep him close as they began to fly off towards their teammates.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They sat with their team through the debrief of the battle, Iron Man visually projecting the areas that would require reconstruction in the city from their fight as Cap gave a low down of how everything transpired. He couldn’t speak for the other, but the whole time Steve spoke, he was thinking about getting out of that meeting room and getting his date with Anthony started. Finding out that Anthony and Iron Man were indeed one in the same was still a surprising piece of knowledge stirring around in his brain, but he was definitely more excited about the fact he’ll finally get to see the face behind both men once and for all. It was two birds with one stone that he never expected to be.

 

Once the debriefing was all said and done, Cap stepped out of the room and towards the elevator, hot on Iron Man’s tail. This earned him an almost knowing look from Natasha as the elevator doors closed, but he shrugged it off on the ride up to his floor. He stepped out onto the floor, this time Iron Man following, and gave a small groan as he stretched.

 

“So, I don’t know about you, but I definitely could use a shower,” Steve admitted, pulling off his cowl and feeling his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat and grime of the fight. “If you don’t mind, that is. Figured I’d do that, then we can order food, and then if you want, you can shower while we wait for the food to show up? I have extra clothes that you can wear if you don’t have any--”

 

“ _ Steve _ ,” Iron Man chimed in to stop the other’s ramblings. “ _ That sounds fine. Don’t worry so much. You are being more than accommodating, but I can hear your brain going a mile a minute. Relax _ .” 

 

“Right. Sorry. It's just… been a long time since I've had someone over like this. So I’m not quite used to it, and honestly you are good at making my brain run fast without even trying,” Steve admitted, huffing as he could feel the flush heating up his face. “So, uh, make yourself at home? I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Iron Man was sitting down casually on his couch when he left the living area, and honestly that was a sight he never imagined he would see but here it was. Steve tried to push it from his brain as he made his shower quick, enough to clean all the grime and grit off of him from the day and get out. He dried off and dressed himself in some comfy jeans and a clean tee, fixing his damp hair enough that it would look presentable before walking back out to his guest.

 

When Steve stepped back in, he could hear Iron Man finishing up a conversation in Italian before turning to look over at him. He couldn’t tell if the other was looking at him from behind the helmet, but it sure did feel like it.

 

“ _ I took the liberty of ordering dinner. Got a real nice sampler of all they have to offer there. Some dessert too. Hope you like cannolis _ ,” the man informed him before standing and walking towards Steve. “ _ I am going to take you up on the shower offer, though. This suit can get hot as hell after a while, let me tell ya. _ ”

 

“I bet it does. Especially with how it looks on you,” Steve tried, earning a quick laugh from the other in reply.

 

“ _ Smooth, Rogers. Real smooth, _ ” Iron Man answered, going quiet for a moment after. “ _ Listen. You’ll get to see who I am when I am out of the shower, promise… But I need you to promise me something, Steve _ .”

 

“Of course. Whatever it is,” Steve responded, giving him a reassuring nod.

 

“ _ I need you to promise that you won’t be mad or disappointed when you find me out, _ ” Iron Man said carefully. “ _ Because you technically know me, but not closely. Not like you know Iron Man or Anthony. I know that sounds weird to hear, but just trust me. And please try not to be disappointed. _ ”

 

“Anthony, you wouldn’t disappoint me,” Steve replied back in assurance, resting a hand on the shoulder of the suit. “Today has been a whirlwind of surprises, very good and reassuring surprises, mind you. Plus, I understand needing to keep your identity safe from the wrong hands. I promise that whoever physically is under the suit, I will still care about you just as much as I do Anthony and Iron Man.”

 

“Thank you, Steve,” Iron Man voiced out carefully with a quick nod. He patted at Steve’s hand on his shoulder to have him remove it, then turning and walking towards Steve’s room to use the en suite and clean up.

 

Steve sat himself down on his couch and settled once he heard the water in the shower begin to run, taking out his phone to fiddle around on to pass the time. He noticed he had received a text message from Natasha after they had all dismissed, the woman clearly wanting to know what was going on after the elevator.

 

**Nat:** _So what are you and Iron Man up to that you had to do it on your floor? *smirking emoji*_

 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. Natasha was his friend, as far as their teammates went, and he knew it was killing her to not know what was up. He tapped away a message and hit send right as he heard the sound of rushing water stop from his bathroom.

 

**Steve:** _Just discussing one-on-one strategy *winking face*_

 

Steve tucked away his phone, his heart beating fast as his brain calculated how long it would take Anthony to dress and step out for the reveal. He didn’t really know what to expect, and now that the moment was about to arrive, he was anxious as all get out from the anticipation.

 

He heard a scuffle finally from behind the door, the obstacle opening quickly to reveal someone he never would have expected, but he was certainly happy to see: Tony Stark. The man who funded the search for Steve in the ice, the man that let Steve and the rest of the Avengers live in a tower he designed specifically for them, and the man Iron Man was supposedly the bodyguard for. The ‘genius, billionaire, and philanthropist’ himself, Tony Stark.

 

“Oh my God,” Steve whispered out breathlessly, looking over the man in front of him  in awe. His hair was damp still, but clearly combed, and he stood in his bedroom doorway in a pair of Steve’s sweatpants and a red tee that was a bit big on him. Seeing Tony wearing his clothes left him a bit smitten with him, more than it probably should.

 

“I borrowed your comb. I hope that's alright. This hair gets a curly mess if I don’t do something with it when it's wet,” Tony admitted in the voice Steve had become familiar with, walking slowly towards the couch the super soldier was sitting on. “So… Ta-da? I don’t know what you were expecting, but I hope it’s a least a little in your expectation realm.”

 

“Nowhere close,” Steve started, still in awe. “This definitely exceeds whatever expectations I could’ve had. Mr. Stark--”

 

“Please, Steve. You don’t have to call me ‘mister’. We’re on a date and are getting to know each other better, so just call me Tony,” Tony explained, a small smirk of amusement growing on his lips.

 

“Okay. Tony,” he corrected, a warm smile on his lips as his name just rolled easily off his tongue. “I can’t believe it was you this whole time. I mean, I can see it now after the fact, but still. I can’t believe the two men I was sort of crushing on have just been you.”

 

Steve stopped once he caught what he'd just said, feeling a flush growing on his cheeks and earning an amused laugh from the other in return.

 

“Awww, Cap has a crush on me. How sweet,” Tony teased playfully, giving Steve a wink. “I mean, we’re on a date, Steve. You don’t have to pretend like you just revealed some big secret. I think I’ve got you beat in that category.”

 

“Touché” Steve murmured, a small smile sneaking onto his lips. “I'm just very pleasantly surprised by this whole situation. I never would have thought I would be on a date with someone as amazing as you.”

 

“Are you kidding me, Steve?” Tony answered back with a surprised scoff. “You have no _ idea _ how long I've fantasized about dating-- or at least sexing up-- someone even  _ remotely close _ to you. Now I'm sitting on a couch for a date with the  _ actual _ Captain America, not just some blond with similar ideals. 15-year-old me would’ve exploded by now if he knew.”

 

Steve couldn’t help the flush that grew on his face hearing the other talk so passionately about him having fantasized about the captain from so long ago. It seemed both men were living out an unplanned fantasy tonight, which he didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

A knock on the door to the apartment broke him out of his thoughts, and Tony stood from the couch to go answer it. The food was here. Now their actual date could finally begin.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two men had sat at Steve’s kitchen table with the spoils Tony had ordered for them, a large amount of different Italian dishes and generous portions assuring them they could easily have their fill. There was also dessert, as Tony had promised, and they were probably the best damn cannolis Steve had ever had in all his years.

 

Once they had their fill of food, they sat and chatted a bit while they let themselves digest. Their talk was full of warm laughter and a lot of interested looks back and forth from one another, the two playfully bumping into each other around the kitchen as they cleaned up dinner and put away leftovers. It was after a bit of playful banter that Steve felt Tony behind him, arms snaking around his waist as the other pulled himself close.

 

“So Steve,” Tony started, his voice reminiscent to the tone he had when they had first spoke over the phone line, “were you wanting to turn in for the night? We could try and…  _ reenact _ our little escapade we had over the phone, like I promised~” 

 

Steve then felt a few kisses along the back of his shoulder blades afterwards as Tony seemed to wait for a response, and boy, was Steve’s body giving him a  _ response _ . 

 

He could feel his body begin to flush and heat up, a feeling in his lower body starting to stir from the attention. Steve twisted around in Tony’s arms so he could face the man, wrapping his own around Tony’s waist and pulling them chest to chest. He leaned in and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss, the feeling behind it a little desperate, like he had been wanting to do this for so, so long. However, it was met by a feeling of desperation almost equal to his, so he didn’t feel too bad about it.

 

The kiss started to get deeper and more heated, Tony tilting his head ever so slightly and licking at the seam of Steve’s lips to try and gain entrance. Steve happily welcomed him, noising back softly as Tony thoroughly explored his mouth. Steve gently tugged their hips together as they kissed, pulling away when both their interests were made evident.

 

“We should probably move this to the bedroom. Might be a bit more comfortable in there,” Steve pointed out in a raspy whisper, resting his forehead against Tony’s as he caught his breath.

 

“Agreed. That's a great idea,” Tony replied with an eager nod, pulling away from Steve only to practically drag him behind him into the bedroom.

 

Once they were behind the closed door, it became a wrestle of tongues, teeth, and hands between the two as they tried to get the clothes off of each other to get at every bit of skin they could. The back of Steve’s knees hit the edge of his mattress, falling back with a laughing Tony falling on top of him. Tony peered down at him with dark eyes, a playful smirk on his lips before he moved to kiss, nip, and suck at every bit of Steve he could get his mouth on.

 

“Oh Jesus, Steve. You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this. Being like this with you,” Tony purred in between his kisses, latching onto Steve’s collarbone and starting to nip and suck hard at the skin in an attempt to form a hickey on Steve’s fair skin. 

 

“Tony—“ Steve gasped out, hands trailing up Tony’s back as he worked. His hips rolled up to try and meet Tony’s from the sensation, wanting some type of friction between them. He was met with a pair of hips rolling back, a soft moan leaving Tony’s lips in return.

 

“I know you’re eager, Cap. I’ll give you what you need real soon,” Tony assured him, a playful grin on his lips as he moved. “C’mon, all the way up on the bed, and I’ll take care of ya.”

 

Tony rolled off of Steve and kneeled on the end of the bed, letting Steve fully get on and settle before crawling back over the top of him.

 

“Gonna take my time and work my way down, Steve.” Tony clarified, eyes half-lidded with want as he looked at Steve. “If anything starts to feel weird or wrong, don’t hesitate to let me know, okay? Wanna make you feel good.”

 

With that, Tony got to work at driving Steve’s body wild. Tony straddled his hips, leaning down and in to mouth attentions at Steve’s pecs. He nipped and sucked at one of Steve’s nipples, eliciting a moan of want from the captain’s throat as he took his time to play and tease. When he seemed satisfied that one was teased and pert enough, Tony unlatched and moved to do the same to the other before making his way further down.

 

Steve gasped and whined under the attentions trailing down his abdomen and focusing right around his hip bones. He heard Tony give a pleased hum, nose gently nuzzling right above his cock.

 

“I cannot  _ wait _ to get my mouth around you, Cap.  _ Oh my God _ , I knew you were packing, but  _ damn _ —“ Steve heard Tony praise, the man looking up at him with lust-clouded brown eyes. “Have you ever had anyone suck your dick, Steve? Maybe one of those pretty girls back in your USO days helped you relieve a little tension after a show back then?”

 

“Um… No, actually. I mean, there were a couple times the girls and I did a few things, but never that,” he admitted, face flushed a deep red as Tony looked up at him with a wide, victorious grin.

 

“Oh Steve, you are going to  _ love _ this. Trust me,” Tony purred, reaching to take Steve in his hand and lightly stroking him. “Going to make you feel real good, I promise.”

 

And with that, he leaned in and began to mouth at the tip of Steve’s cock. The man swirled his tongue around the head in a slow and teasing manner, finally starting to sink his mouth down around the flesh with a deep hum.

 

“O-oh damn—" Steve croaked out, choking back a moan as Tony began to work. He watched with half lidded eyes as the other took him slowly down, tongue laving at the underside until Tony began to hollow out his throat to take Steve down further. Steve moved a hand and laced the fingers through Tony’s hair, stroking and gripping it gently in praise as the man worked.

 

A soft rumble of a moan came up Tony’s throat in appreciation, vibrations being sent up through Steve. Tony managed to look up at Steve under long eyelashes before he started to bob his head around his cock, starting a rhythm.

 

It was unlike anything Steve had felt in a very long time. The warm, wet heat of Tony’s mouth paired with the suction and friction of his lips was almost too much, but certainly not enough. He found himself letting out soft, frequent moans of encouragement, hands tightening in Tony’s hair and hips softly bucking up to get more and more of Tony’s mouth.

 

Tony placed a hand on Steve’s hip to help hold him down as he sped up his bobs, moaning more and more frequently to shoot steady vibrations up through Steve’s body.

 

Steve could feel himself starting to get close, his free hand now gripping at the sheets as his other stayed laced in Tony’s hair. He tried giving it a gentle tug to warn him, but Tony merely patted at Steve’s thigh in encouragement and continued his ministrations. Tony then moved that hand to fondle Steve’s balls beneath him, pulling Steve over not long after with a drawn out moan leaving his lips. 

 

Tony just noised back in response, happily taking down every bit that Steve had to offer. Once Steve’s cock stopped twitching down the back of his throat, Tony pulled away slowly with a wet pop, grinning up at Steve as he wiped a bit of saliva and come from the corner of his lips.

 

“Jesus. That shouldn’t look at hot as that does,” Steve panted carefully, feeling his cock start to twitch again just at the sight alone. He was still a bit oversensitive, but his refractory period after the serum had always been something else. That paired with the looks that Tony was giving him was a recipe for disaster on his body’s part.

 

“I aim to please, baby,” Tony purred, stroking a hand along Steve’s inner thigh as he started to see him get riled up again already. 

 

“Now then, I think I also mentioned wanting to ride you, if you’re up for it,” Tony offered with a playful smirk. “I know you’re clean because of the serum and  _ I’m _ clean, so if you wanted to do this bare we could. I, for one, want to feel every bit of you I can, Steve. ‘Cause damn, have you seen you?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that, nodding his head back enthusiastically in reply. “Yes, I have seen me, thanks. And we can go without, but I’ve gotta prep ya’ first,” he replied back, adjusting them slightly so he could move to his bedside table to dig out a bottle of lube.

 

“Okay, yes. Lube is going to be very important.” Tony nodded furiously, re-straddling the other’s hips when he was settled again. “The prepping however, shouldn’t be necessary… I may have taken some liberties before our date tonight. Call me presumptuous, but I desperately wanted to get the show on the road if we were to do this.”

 

Tony reached back behind himself for a moment, eyes fluttering shut and a soft moan leaving him as he pulled something out and tossed it aside on the bed. Steve could see the amusement in Tony’s eyes when he opened them again, a small smirk growing on Tony’s lips.

 

“I take it you’ve never seen a plug before? They help keep everything nice and open for later on if you have plans,” Tony explained playfully, reaching for the bottle of lube to warm some up in his hands before lathering up and down Steve’s cock. “Am I the first guy you’ve been with like this, Cap? Because those can be rather common to see.”

 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, you are,” Steve groaned back in want, hips bucking up into Tony’s hand as he slicked him up. “That's honestly why I had called that phone service in the first place. I was—  _ oh doll _ , do that again— I was tryin’ ta figure some stuff out. Wasn't sure if it was guys I liked too or just you.”

 

“There’s that accent again. Love it, Steve,” Tony purred, leaning in to kiss Steve heavily as he finished coating him up. Once he was nice and slick, Tony worked to line himself up on Steve’s cock. 

 

“Hopefully this’ll get you closer to your answer when we’re done,” Tony said gruffly with a playful smirk before starting to sink himself down onto Steve.

 

Steve gasped out a long moan as he felt Tony sink down, the wet warmth and tightness of him already overwhelming. He could hear the moans from Tony’s lips as the man slowly sunk deeper, taking a moment to adjust before continuing.

 

“Jesus, Steve! I knew you were huge, but fuck—!” Tony gasped, eyes rolling back as he gave a test roll of his hips. “Gotta take just a sec—“

 

“Take what time ya need. Don’t wanna hurt ya,” Steve assured him, slowly bending his legs so Tony could lay back on his thighs as he adjusted. “Y’so tight though, feels so good, baby. So good wrapped around me.”

 

After a moment or two, Steve gave a test roll of his hips up into Tony, earning a gasping moan from him in reply.

 

“Easy, tiger. I’m gonna take control of this part, okay? Just listen for my instructions,” Tony assured him, rolling his hips back in return and letting out another soft moan. “It's been a while for this and you’re huge, so I need another minute so I don’t rip something.” He laughed.

 

After another moment of adjustment, Tony finally started up a pace. He gave slow rolls of his hips before slowly moving up off of Steve, catching himself at the tip before sinking back down with a moan. He kept this slow pace for a hot minute, hands braced on Steve’s chest for purchase.

 

Steve’s hands moved to hold onto Tony’s hips, keeping him in line with his thrusts so they could work to hit where the sweet spot inside him was. He moaned lowly from the friction, the tight wet heat of muscles wrapped around his cock working him up in the best ways possible. Paired with the moans escaping Tony’s lips above him, he was in ecstasy.

 

“So good, Tony. Just like this. Y’feel so good. Like y’were made to fit around me, baby. Wish y’could see,” Steve moaned out, eyes dark as he watched Tony’s face curl up in pleasure as they finally found that spot.

 

“ _ Right there _ ! Need you to meet me, Steve. Please,  _ please— _ “ he nearly begged, quickening his pace and bouncing hard and fast on Steve’s cock. Steve complied and thrusted up in time with Tony, earning sweet moans of pleasure from the man above him.

 

“Touch me, Stevie. Getting so close, it hurts. Need ya to touch me—“ Tony begged behind moans, taking one of Steve’s hands and wrapping it around his own cock. “Wanna be so good for you. Need your help here, though—"

 

Steve wasted no time, pumping Tony in his hand in time with their movements. With this added, he could tell Tony was so close. The increased moans of  _ ‘yes’ _ and his name mixed with the sensation of inner muscles tightening around him-- it wouldn’t be long.

 

Steve leaned in at just the right angle, pulling Tony in for a deep, sloppy kiss as he could feel himself right at the edge. He pulled away only to moan and whispered in Tony’s ear, giving his hand around the other’s cock a particular twist in the upstroke.

 

“C’mon baby, come for me. Y’so close. Wanna feel ya. Wanna fill ya up.” He growled, letting his accent really seep through like he knew Tony liked. 

 

That must’ve done the trick because Tony was coming heavily, seconds later, into Steve’s hand, head tilted back as he moaned loudly and spasmed around Steve’s cock. Steve continued to fuck up into Tony to help milk out the climax, hitting his own high hard in a particularly deep thrust into tight rings of muscle.

 

Tony helped him ride it out, rolling his hips carefully until Steve started to go soft within him. He leaned in with sated pants and soft moans, capturing Steve’s lips in soft kisses when he slowly pulled off of the other. He rolled of the other, plopping down beside him on the bed with a satisfied and tired grin.

 

“I am going to be feeling that tomorrow, and I absolutely love it,” Tony chuckled out breathily, mewling a bit as Steve’s come started to trickle out of him.

 

Steve leaned over and brought Tony in for a couple of thankful kisses before pulling away, rolling off the bed with a grunt. He headed over to his en suite to grab up a washcloth, wetting it with warm water before going back out to the bedroom.

 

He began to clean Tony off, earning soft mewls from the oversensitivity. Steve shushed him gently, trying to make quick but thorough work of cleaning Tony and then himself before crawling back into the bed. He pulled the sheets over the both of them, pulling Tony close and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, just taking in the scent and comforting warmth of him with a content hum.

 

“This okay?” Steve finally asked, feeling Tony chuckle from underneath him.

 

“Yeah, Steve. This is okay. More than okay,” Tony assured him, wrapping his arms around Steve as well and stroking small circles on Steve’s lower back. “I feel like I am in one of my dreams. Like it can’t be real. But it  _ is _ . It is…”

 

Things got quiet for the moment, Steve just taking in the feeling of the other with him to try and wrap his head around it all. When the silence was broken, it was his voice that thrummed through it between soft kisses to Tony’s skin.

 

“I’m so very glad I called the Lusty Lounge. So glad I got to talk with you,” Steve purred happily, looking over at Tony with earnest blue eyes.

 

Tony smiled back warmly at that, a deep sense of contentment in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Steve sweetly for a moment, slowly breaking the kiss before he whispered back, “I’m so glad you did, Steve. Thank you so much for calling.”


End file.
